The Detective and The Mayor
by storybrookegirl7x
Summary: OUAT / Law and order: SVU crossover; although can still be read without the show. Emma Swan becomes a detective at New York's SVU and meets a certain redhead ADA. However 3 years later, Emma is left heartbroken once again and decides to get away with her daughter Eve, to a small town in Maine, named Storybrooke. There Emma meets the one and only Regina Mills and her son Henry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. This is my first upload on so dont be dicks yeah? Only kidding. Hahaha. Anyway i'm really in love with this story so far, even though it might not be the best! So I decided to upload, after some serious persuasion from my best friend. This is a femslash story consisting of; Emma Swan / Casey Novak and Emma Swan / Regina Mills pairings. This story will also include lots of other OUAT and SVU characters. Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. :( And don't seek to make profit from this story. But Eve Swan and any other characters I create (no spoilers) do belong to me! YAY! :) As you can probably tell I am a little excited about uploading this story... So please enjoy and review; I really value your opinions.**_

 _ **Thanks ;)**_

 _ **Alex xx**_

Emma Swan ran. It was all she knew; to run away when things got difficult. This time she had stayed. Time in and out, she had craved to run, but she stayed, only to run later, when everything fell apart.

Emma had always promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love, wouldn't get attached, because she wouldn't be around long enough to do so. But this time was different. When she received a letter, at her temporary condo, inviting her to a job interview at Manhattan's Special Victims Unit, to finally become a detective, that promise was completely forgotten.

* * *

OUAT / SVU

* * *

It was a monday morning, in the middle of May, when a half awake Emma stumbled into the precinct, after oversleeping and not having time to get her usual coffee fix. The place was buzzing. People were coming in and out, talking to each other in rapid speed and criminals in cuffs being escorted throughout the small building. Emma couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. She finally had a shot and she was determined not to blow it. An older man walked out of a private office, coming straight towards her. Emma shifted nervously, but managed to take a meek step forward.

"Captain Cragen, how can I help you?" He asked. His voice was calm and gentle, yet Emma could sense that he could be the opposite, if he tried.

"Captain huh?" He was the boss.

"Emma. Emma Swan." She said, sounding as confident as she could manage, while reaching out her hand. He shook it firmly and led her back towards his office. Taking a seat at his desk, Captain handed her her own resume.

"You may be a fantastic bounty hunter, a whizz with computers and a decent charity worker, but what makes you think you will be good at this job?" He asked, his tone taking a sharper edge. Emma cleared her throat, preparing a decent answer.

"I think I would be good…" Emma trailed off chuckling. The captain raised an eyebrow but let her continue.

"I was going to go through a whole speech about why you should hire me and yet i can tell by your own bluntness that you would probably prefer a real response. Well as you probably already know, I was raised in foster care, being passed around like i didn't matter, but i'm not telling you this for sympathy, it's just during those years i saw a lot of bad things, i had a lot of bad things happen to me too. But back then I couldn't stop it. I couldn't protect all the other children, as much as I tried, I just couldn't. So when i got kicked out at 18 I realised that now I did have an opportunity to make a difference. Even if I could only help one child, I would be happy that I gave that child the chance, that millions, myself included didn't get."

The captain smiled at her ending statement. Emma thought it looked very odd on his face, yet she smiled back.

"Welcome to the team." He said, shaking her hand yet again. Emma had to mentally persuade herself not to do a small dance of victory. Captain seemed to read her mind and chuckled.

"Probably best to celebrate later." Emma nodded, blushing slightly.

"How would you like to meet your new colleagues?" He asked, opening the door to his office, stepping out in front of her.

"Benson, Stabler, Munch, Fin meet Detective Emma Swan" Cragen introduced, stepping out of Emma's way. Four pairs of eyes were staring straight at her, which made her twitch uncomfortably. The oldest of the four detectives, a skinny man with tinted glasses walked over to her first.

"John Munch, very pleased to meet you." He said, giving her an appreciative once over.

"Back off old man." A shorter black man said pushing him away.

"Odafin Tutuola, but call me Fin." He said, shaking her hand.

"Just ignore the dinosaur, everyone else does." Fin advised.

"I can hear you!" Munch shouted from across the room. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the friendly banter. Once the two men were sent to do some actual work, Emma turned her attention to the two remaining detectives.

The male one, was probably the fittest out of everyone there, his muscles straining against his shirt, was staring at her disapprovingly. Next Emma studied the female. She was hunched in her chair, a mound of paperwork on her desk covering most of her face, apart from a pair of big brown eyes, glaring at her, much like her partner. Finally she stood up and walked over to Emma.

Emma let her eyes travel along the form of the brunette. It was no secret that Emma was gay and she intended to make that clear to her new colleagues. The woman laughed when Emma met her eyes again, with a sheepish grin.

"Olivia Benson." She said as she shook her hand.

"I'm going to be straight with you here Swan. This job isn't easy and a lot of people can't take it and walk away. But once you're in, you're in and for me to be able to trust you, i need to be able to trust that you aren't going to be one of those people who walk."

Emma nodded and practically repeated what she had told her new boss. At the end of her little speech, Emma looked up at Olivia who was smiling. Showing Emma to her new desk, she whispered;

"I like you already."

After being caught up on all current cases and diving straight into work, being patiently taught by Olivia, much to Elliot Stabler's dismay, time flew by and when Emma glanced at the clock it read 5:14. Putting back on her trademark red leather jacket, Emma grabbed her Iphone and turned to her colleagues.

"Where you off to Swan?" Fin asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

"I was told that I finish at 5." Emma replied. She was already running late.

"We are supposed to but mostly we stay over and get some extra work done, especially on the bigger cases." Olivia explained.

"Oh. I can stay for an extra hour or so but then i really have to get going."

"Thanks Swan we could really use all hands at the minute." Munch added.

"Let me just make a call." Emma took a sip of her coffee, shrugged off her jacket and dialled a number.

"Hey, I am going to be another hour or so, is that okay? Yeah. Everything's okay so far. I will call when i'm on the way home. Love you too. Bye."

"Swan you got a boyfriend?" Munch asked, teasingly.

"I prefer women actually." Emma laughed. Olivia, Fin and Munch laughed with her. Stabler scowled, muttering something under his breath. Emma caught the last part and her blood boiled;

"Stupid dyke." Without thinking Emma practically flew across the room and pinned Stabler against the wall. Stabler pushed her away easily, sending Emma a few steps backwards. She began to charge at him again, when she felt a set of arms pull her back.

"What the hell is going on?" Captain shouted, entering the squad room after hearing the commotion. Munch pointed towards Emma, who was being restrained by Fin, and Elliot, who was being led back to his desk, by Olivia.

"Swan, Fin my office now!" He shouted, before turning to Stabler and Benson.

"And you're next." Emma took a deep breath and followed Fin into her bosses office.

"You better hope you have a good explanation." He warned Emma.

"He called me a 'stupid dyke'. I should have just let it go. I'm sorry sir." Emma mumbled. Captain sighed.

"He shouldn't have said that and i will deal with him, but you trying to attack one of my best detectives on your first day, doesn't look so good. Go out there and apologise to him and then you can get on with your work. I will think of your punishment later."

Emma nodded and walked back out into the squad room and over to Olivia and Stabler's desk.

"I'm sorry for trying to attack you. It won't happen again." She promised and walked back over to her desk and sat down.

"So much for a good first day!"

"I know right?" Fin said, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I'm sorry for you know, causing a scene." Fin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it baby girl, my son Ken is gay. He probably would have done the same thing." Emma smiled and mouthed 'thank you', before settling down to finish some paperwork.

"You up for your first interrogation?" Fin asked, as he walked towards the interview room. Emma nodded and followed him, alongside Munch.

"What have we got?" Emma asked, looking through the glass at the middle aged man twitching nervously.

"His wife caught him watching kiddie porn and phoned the cops. Let us do the talking unless he talks to you directly. Then just follow on from us okay Swan?" Fin said.

"You're going to jail Paul."

"We have solid evidence. Your own wife grassed you up." Fin and Munch were hounding Paul Roberts, who was despite the nervous demeanor, not saying a single thing. Emma circled the table, until she was looking right at him. She noticed two things that could be vital.

"When did you get the tattoo Paul?" She asked, hoping she was right.

"A couple of years ago." He muttered. It was the first thing he had said so far, so Emma kept pushing.

"Is it an eye?"

"Yes."

"It looks kind of egyptian, or greek."

"It's egyptian."

"To protect the person from the evil eye. I remember reading about it somewhere. But you are this strong, handsome, amazing man. What is there for you to be afraid of?"

"Nothing, like you said I'm strong and amazing." Emma laughed.

"Come on Paul, there must be something. Is it a phobia like heights or the dark or something?"

"No."

"Or is your parent's?" Emma asked. Paul sprang up from his chair, infuriated.

"See i think you have some issues with your parents Paul. I think you felt abandoned and that led you to start feeling sorry for kids just like you were." Paul nodded and wiped his tear streaked face.

"They looked so happy on the videos. I could pretend that when my mom and dad left me, that I had the chance to be happy like the kids I watch do." Emma reached across the table and grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"I get it Paul. I really do. I understand what it feels like to be abandoned and I wouldn't want any other kids to feel like that, so I do everything I can so they won't. How about you Paul do you try and help too?" Paul nodded.

"Do you help them by touching them like the people do on the videos?" Paul nodded again.

"How many children have you helped Paul?"

"13."

"Wow thats alot Paul. Do you think you could write down their names, ages and where they were from for me please Paul? That way I could check to make sure you really did help these kids and prove it to my friends over there." Emma said, pointing to a shocked looking Fin and Munch.

Paul started scribbling on a piece of paper and once he had finished, Emma asked her last question.

"What about after you had helped them Paul? What happened to the children?"

"Back to foster care." Paul whispered.

"Thank you Paul. For everything." Emma said, as she marched out of the interview room.

Emma was sat at her desk, getting her stuff together ready to go home, when Fin, Munch and Captain walked over to her.

"That was amazing Swan. It's your first day and you sounded like you have been doing this job for years." Fin praised, patting her shoulder.

"Wow. I couldn't believe it Swan. I do like a girl with guts, looks and a brain to match. Are you sure you don't want to become Mrs John Munch number 4?"

"I will have to consider it Munch." Emma laughed getting up.

"Well done today Swan." Captain practically whispered.

"Seriously thanks. I just saw the tattoo and the look in his eyes and put the pieces together really."

"How did you know that his parents abandoned him from the look in his eyes?" Stabler asked, from his desk. Emma turned to face him.

"Because i see the exact same look in the mirror every morning." Then Emma walked out of the precinct and hopped in her bright yellow bug, ready to go home to a refreshing shower, her comfy bed and her precious daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys :) So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter... Please please please review! Anyway I forgot to say last time I will be posting once a day, maybe every other day if i'm really busy, but I couldn't wait to keep posting so as a gift I have given you another chapter a day early. And just to reassure the oncers that want to get to the swanqueen, it is coming, don't worry! It might take a little time, maybe a few more chapters. But this is important too, because it gives you some background information on our girl Emma Swan. Anyway Im going to love you and leave you and let you get back to the story ;)**_

 _ **Alex xx**_

Emma Swan, a 20 year old living in countless amount of shelters or churches, drinking, doing drugs, sleeping around, didn't expect to find out that she was pregnant. However that news snapped Emma back into reality. She got part time jobs, wherever she could, until she had saved enough money to pay rent, for her very own tiny apartment.

Things were difficult, preparing for a baby and trying to find a decent job, but she managed to get a part time place at a bounty hunter service, until her daughter, Eve Maya Swan, was born. Then she took on the full time placement there. Emma met her first real friend, working as a bounty hunter. He was a successful author and frequented the same coffee shop that Emma did every morning. 

August Booth and his girlfriend Ruby Wolfe, would look after Eve, while Emma worked and they even offered to do it for free. Once Eve started school, Emma found a better job in California, and had to leave August and Ruby behind. It broke her heart, so from that moment, where she got in her new bug and drove away from her only friends, she made the promise to herself, that made sure she wouldn't get hurt like that again.

* * *

OUAT / SVU

* * *

Emma parked her car outside of her condo and ran to her front door, swinging it open and slamming it behind her.  
"Mommy!" Emma swung around to face the 6 year old, that was running towards her. Eve was basically a mini Emma. They had matching blonde curls and big blue eyes, and even the same taste in clothes.

"Evie!" Emma shouted, scooping her daughter up and cuddling her to her chest.  
"How was work mommy? Sarah picked me up from school and we went to the park and had ice cream and then we came home and then we had dinner and then I had a bath and then we watched TV and then you came home!" Eve babbled.

Emma laughed and walked into the living room, where Eve's new babysitter sat, half asleep.  
"Sarah you can leave now. Are you alright?" Sarah stood up, wobbling slightly.  
"I think i might have a cold or something. Same time tomorrow?" Emma nodded, handing over the cash. Emma sat Eve down on the couch and turned off the TV.

"So Evie bean, how was school?"  
"It was okay mommy. I played with Alice and Meg and we chased the boys and it was so funny. But i was hoping you was okay at work mommy." Emma smiled, Eve was so cute.  
"That does sound like fun. Well i did get the job, and I had a lot of practising to do." Emma explained in the simplest way possible.

"What else mommy?" Eve could always sense what Emma was thinking.  
"Well mommy was naughty and I had a little fight." Eve began to laugh.  
"Mommy! Thats naughty. Why did you have a fight mommy?"  
"A man, who is also a detective like mommy, said something mean."  
"But mommy you always tell me that if someone says something mean to tell a teacher or you and not to have fights."  
"That's right Eve, like I said mommy was naughty, but then I did a good job and my new boss said well done!"

"Well done mommy! So what about the people mommy?"  
"Well there is a man called Munch, who is a bit strange." Eve burst into laughter.  
"And his partner Fin, who calls Munch a dinosaur. But Fin is really nice. He helped mommy calm down after she was naughty."

"I like Fin mommy!" Eve declared.  
"Me too baby. Then there is Olivia. She was the one who helped mommy learn what to do."  
"Is she pretty mommy?" Emma had talked to Eve about being gay and Eve understood that some girls liked boys, and boys like girls, but others girls liked girls and other boys liked boys.  
"Maybe." Emma teased.

"What about the boy you had a fight with mommy?"  
"He is Olivia's partner. His name is Stabler."  
"I don't like Stabler mommy. He said mean things to you."  
"That's okay Evie bean, my boss told him off."  
"What is your boss's name mommy?"

"HIs name is Captain Cragen baby. Oh and it's seven o'clock Eve." Emma pointed out.  
"Cocoa!" Eve yelled, running towards the kitchen. It was tradition that at seven o'clock, Emma and Eve would have a cup of hot cocoa, with whipped cream and cinnamon, before Emma put Eve to bed, with a bedtime story.

The next morning, Emma woke up on time, so she showered and dressed, in her white tank, skinny jeans and her red leather jacket, before making breakfast, and waking up Eve. Emma dropped Eve, who was complaining she didn't feel too good, off at school and stopped at a local coffee shop, then made her way to work.

"Good morning." Emma called, walking into the squad room.  
"Morning Swan, is that coffee?" Munch asked, looking at her tray of cups.  
"Yep." She said handing out the coffee, to Munch, Fin, Benson and Stabler.  
"Someone is in a good mood." Fin commented, while Emma sat at her desk.  
"Yep."  
"Someone got laid last night." Munch piped up.  
"Nope." Everyone laughed, before diving back into work.

"Counsellor." Stabler greeted.  
"Hey Casey." Olivia said. Emma got up from her seat and turned to face SVU's ADA, Casey Novak, for the first time.  
"Hey I'm Em…" Emma trailed off, taking in the gorgeous woman in front of her. The stunning ADA was everything she didn't usually go for, tall, pale, blue eyes, redhead, but she couldn't help but admire her.

"Emma Swan, the new detective I was telling you about." Fin said, giving Emma a sly wink.  
"Oh the amazing Emma Swan. I've got to say I was impressed when I was watching you interview Paul Roberts, through the glass yesterday." Casey said, walking towards Emma.  
"Casey Novak." She greeted, shaking Emma's hand. Emma couldn't speak, her mouth had gone dry and her brain seemed to shut off.  
"So counsellor what do we owe the pleasure?" Munch asked, thankfully saving Emma.  
"I just wanted to drop in and say hello." Emma had to sit back down. Her knees were going weak, mesmerized by Casey's honey like voice.

"Counsellor." The captain greeted walking out of his office.  
"Don."  
"Swan what have you got on Jackson so far?" He asked, settling into work. Emma cleared her throat and adverted her eyes from Casey.

"Well I accessed his computer and had a quick look before I sent it to TARU. He had cleared his history but I managed to retrieve it and he has been visiting dozens of chatrooms, mainly occupied by groups of kids. So I tailed Jackson, and he visited four different internet cafes. I went and spoke to some of the people from each one and apparently he is a regular. He comes in, sits at a computer, loads up an email account and leaves again. But they have all noticed that he doesn't shut down the computer and maybe five minutes after he has left, different girls aged between 11-15 come and sit at his computer and then leave again. Something is going on I just can't figure out what."

"Well done Swan. Benson Stabler I want you two to finish tailing him. Once you see a girl at his computer, tail her instead. I wanna know where they are going. Fin, Munch get TARU to those computers discreetly and tell them to hurry up on his home computer or bring it back for Swan to look at. Swan, I want you to finish any paperwork you have. That's your punishment for yesterday." Captain ordered.

"So Swan what could you have possibly done on your first day, to deserve a punishment?" Casey asked, sitting on the edge of Emma's desk.  
"I attacked Stabler." Emma mumbled, looking anywhere but at the ADA.  
"And why would that be?"  
"He called me a stupid dyke." Casey frowned.

"Good job Swan." She said standing up again.  
"What do you mean Counsellor?" Emma asked, confused.  
"If he had called me that, I think I would have done the exact same thing. Goodbye Emma." Emma was left sat at her desk, her mouth wide open. Does that mean she is a lesbian too? Or does that mean she is so disgusted by them she would hate to be called one? And being the first person to call Emma by her first name, was quite exciting.

Three hours later, Fin, Munch, Benson and Stabler were all back at their desks, when Casey Novak walked back into the squad room.  
"Back again Counsellor?" Munch asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I needed to speak to Don and decided to do it on my way home." She replied, marching into Captain's office.

"I think Swan isn't the only one with a crush." Munch commented, watching Emma stare at Casey's behind.  
"What?" She nearly yelled.  
"She never just comes by to say hello or to talk to captain. Ever since she saw you interrogate Roberts she has practically moved in here."

"It's true. This morning, I went to ask for a warrant and she started asking me questions about you. I thought it was her just wanting to know the new detective, but the way she looks at you, definetly not." Fin explained. Emma shook her head, about to completely deny it, when her mobile began to ring. Noticing it was Eve's school number, she picked up.

"Hello."  
"Hello Miss Swan. Your daughter Eve has been telling her teacher she didn't feel too good, and about ten minutes ago she started throwing up."  
"Oh, okay. I am at work, so can i call someone to arrange to have her picked up and then I will call you back."  
"Yes that is fine Miss Swan, although i do insist you hurry." Emma ended the call and walked outside, away from the rest of her squad.

"Hey Sarah. Eve has just threw up at school."  
"Emma I was just about to call you. I'm really sick and can't look after Eve tonight i'm so sorry."  
"It's okay Sarah. Get well soon."  
"Shit." Emma mumbled, walking back into the precinct. For her to be able to pick Eve up and take her home, she would have to tell Captain about Eve.

Emma wasn't ashamed about her daughter, but she was worried that if she told people about her, she would face questions she didn't really want to answer. Like about Eve's father for instance.  
"You okay Swan?" Fin asked. Emma nodded and walked over to the captain's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Emma opened the door and saw Casey sat on the small sofa. Emma had completely forgotten about the ADA.  
"I'm really sorry sir but I need to go home. I will be back in Thursday I promise."

"You know you have to tell me why right?" Emma nodded and pulled out her phone. She handed it to him. The screensaver was a picture of her and Eve cuddled together on the sofa.

"Daughter?" Captain asked, handing back the phone. Emma nodded.  
"Go. But Swan. Make sure I know everything from now on." Emma nodded again and walked back into the squad room and collected her stuff.  
"Where you going Swan?" Olivia asked.  
"Home. See you on thursday." Emma said, practically running out of the doors.

The next day while cuddled on the sofa, with Eve, watching Frozen, Emma received a text.  
 _Hey, it's Casey Novak. Fin gave me your number. Hope that's okay.  
Hey Counsellor. Yep that's fine._ Within minutes another text came through.  
 _I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Don. You have a daughter?  
Yep. Her name is Eve and she is 6. _Emma sighed, causing Eve to squirm.

"Sorry baby."  
"That's okay mommy. Who are you texting?"  
"Casey."  
"The pretty one you were talking about yesterday mommy?"  
"Yes Evie bean, the ADA."  
"Tell Casey that Eve said hi mommy."

"Okay baby." Emma said, firing off another text.  
 _Eve said hi._ There was no reply.  
An hour later, Emma's phone began to ring.  
"Captain." Emma greeted, motioning Eve to be quiet.

"Swan, I'm sorry I know you have today off but Jackson has been arrested and he is refusing to talk to anyone. We only have another five hours before we have to release him again. There isn't enough evidence to prosecute. We need a confession. You're our last shot." Emma sighed.  
"I really do want to come in and help, but Eve is sick and I haven't got anyone to look after her." Emma explained. She could hear Captain whispering to someone.

"Bring her in with you. She can wait in my office until you are finished. I will have someone look after her I promise." After a few minutes consideration, Emma agreed and got herself and Eve ready. Twenty minutes later, Emma, carrying Eve, walked into the squad room. Fin, Munch, Benson, Stabler, Captain and Casey all stopped what they were doing, to turn to look at them. Emma took a deep breath and began to walk over to them. All Emma wanted to do, was to follow her instincts and run. But she didn't.

"Eve baby, do you wanna meet all the people I was telling you about?" Emma asked. Eve nodded against Emma's shoulder and Emma turned Eve around to face everybody.  
"Everybody this is my daughter Eve. Eve this is Munch." Emma said turning to face Munch.  
"Hello, I'm Eve." Eve said, holding out her hand. Munch shook it, smiling.

"Didn't know you had a daughter Swan." Fin commented.  
"You're Fin. Mommy said you called Munch a dinosaur and that you are really nice." Eve laughed. Fin laughed too.  
"Really nice huh?" Fin said giving Emma a small smile.  
"And you are Olivia. Mommy said that you were showing her what to do." Olivia nodded and shook Eve's little hand.

"She is a really good detective."  
"Yep." Eve agreed.  
"And you are Stabler. Mommy said she was naughty and had a fight with you, because you said something mean." Eve said, pulling an adorable angry face. Stabler nodded.  
"Hey Eve, do you think I should say sorry to your mommy?"  
"Yep and then Eve like you." Stabler chuckled.

"Emma I'm sorry for saying mean things. It won't happen again." He said, shaking Emma's hand.  
"And you are Captain. You are my mommy's boss." Eve said, turning to face the captain.  
"You can call me Don, but don't tell anyone okay?"  
"I won't Don." Eve promised. Captain smiled. Emma turned to face the last person, who was smiling eagerly.

"Hey Eve." Casey said, stepping closer to her.  
"You are Casey aren't you?" Casey nodded.  
"You are the ADA. Mommy was texting you earlier and I said to say hi."  
"I know. But my phone died so I couldn't text your mommy back to say hi to you too." Casey explained. Eve nodded and shook Casey's hand.

"Mommy said you were really pretty." All the blood drained from Emma's face. She could tell that her colleagues were trying not to laugh, at her embarrassment. Luckily Casey turned to Emma, then back to Eve and said;  
"Really? I think Eve is really pretty too, just like her mommy." Emma blushed, when Casey met her gaze and they shared an almost secret smile of acknowledgement, before the captain cleared his throat.

"Right well, are you okay to talk to Jackson now?" He asked. Emma nodded.  
"Who is going to sit with Eve?"  
"Well me and Casey have to watch through the glass, and someone has to go in there with you, so it's up to you."  
"Mommy can I sit with Casey?" Eve asked. Casey smiled, clearly happy to be the favourite.

"No baby Mommy, Captain, Casey and Stabler have to go and do some work, so it's up to you Evie bean." Nearly everyone looked confused that Emma had chosen Elliot to go in with her, but they brushed it off when Eve turned to Olivia and said;  
"Can I sit with Olivia please mommy?" Olivia nodded and led Eve to Captain's office, while Captain, Casey, Emma, and Stabler made there way to Jackson's interrogation room.

"Just do whatever you did with Roberts Swan." Captain said, before Emma and Elliot walked into the small room.  
"Hey Mr Jackson, my name is Detective Emma Swan." She began. Two hours later, Emma walked out of the room, after getting a full confession. Jackson had been grooming, raping and selling girls for over five years, using chat rooms.

"Good work Swan." Captain said stoic as always, although he was secretly beaming.  
"I have to say I underestimated you Swan." Stabler said, as he marched Jackson down to rikers. The two men left, leaving Emma and Casey alone.  
"NIce work Emma." Casey said, leaning against the door to leave.

"Thanks Counsellor."  
"Casey."  
"What?"  
"It's only fair if I call you Emma, you call me Casey."  
"Okay thanks Casey." Casey gave her a quick smile, before opening the door and walking over to the crowd of detectives. In the middle of the crowd stood Eve, entertaining everyone with her cuteness.

Once Eve saw Casey, she pushed past everyone and ran straight towards her.  
"Casey!" Eve yelled, doing grabby hands, indicating to pick her up.  
"Hey Eve." Casey greeted, picking the 6 year old up.  
"I was playing with some toys in Don's office with Olivia and then I sat at Mommy's desk and was talking to Munch and Fin. What was you doing Casey?"

"I was watching your mommy, to make sure everything was okay."  
"Was mommy good Casey?"  
"Your mommy was amazing Eve." Eve beamed.  
"Eve likes Casey." Casey chuckled.  
"Casey likes Eve."

"Does Casey like mommy?"  
"Casey likes mommy." Casey whispered, however not quiet enough, for Emma to overhear.  
"Mommy likes Eve and Casey too." She whispered back. Casey blushed and Eve jumped into Emma's arms. Emma was beaming on the outside, but there was a constant voice telling her to run, as usual, on the inside.

"Mommy I don't feel icky anymore. Can i go back to school tomorrow? I want to play with Alice and Meg again." Emma nodded and Eve cheered.  
"Thank you Swan. For coming in and letting us meet Eve. You did great." Munch said, seriously, patting Emma on her shoulder.

"Thanks Munch." She said, gathering her stuff together.  
"Bye guys." She shouted, leaving the squad room. As she was strapping Eve into her car seat, trying to hide from the rain, she saw Casey, dressed in sweatpants, trainers and a tank, getting onto a bike. Acting on instinct, Emma shut the car door and ran over to Casey.

"Casey." Emma greeted.  
"Hey Emma." Casey smiled, clearly shivering.  
"Let me drive you home." Emma offered. Casey shook her head.  
"Just get in the car Casey." Casey smiled and followed Emma back over to her tiny yellow bug and climbed in the passenger side.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter and I'm actually smiling like a cheshire cat right now :) Thank you to everyone who read this story so far and followed and favourited, it really means alot... (It would mean even more if you reviewed ;) and thanks to imaoncer4life for my first ever review xx) Anyway I also wanted to point out I haven't got a beta or anyone else to proofread my chapters, so if there is any mistakes I apologise in advance. In this chapter there will be quite a lot of Casey / Emma pairing but it also reveals why Emma picks up and moves to Storybrooke and in tomorrow's chapter the journey to Storybrooke will begin. Also I rated this story M just in case and in the next few chapters things start to warm up, so just a little warning!**_

 _ **See you next time**_

 _ **Alex xx**_

"Hey Eve." Casey greeted, sliding into the car seat. When there was no reply, Casey turned around to find Eve fast asleep.

"That is adorable"

"I know. I sometimes sit in her room at night and watch her sleep. She seems so peaceful." Emma said, starting the car.

"Thank you for the ride. It was a lot warmer this morning, when I decided to ride my bike."

"No problem really. I wouldn't want Eve's favourite ADA getting sick."

"Just Eve's?" Casey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay mine too!" Both women burst into laughter.

"Anyway I only know one ADA, so if I meet anymore your spot may be questioned." Emma joked.

"Hey...I am one of the best ADA's in my office!"

"Probably the most gorgeous too." Emma mumbled.

"What?" Casey asked, pretending not to hear, secretly blushing.

"Nothing."

They drove the rest of the way, to Casey's apartment, in silence.

"Thanks again Emma." Casey thanked, as Emma parked the car.

"Case, seriously no problem."

"Case?" Emma flushed bright red and looked at the floor.

"Sorry. I meant to say…"

"Goodnight Em." Casey interrupted, reaching forward to give Emma a chaste kiss on the cheek, before getting out of the car and walking up to her apartment.

"Goodnight." Emma replied pathetically, far too late for Casey to hear. Emma's quickened heartbeat, somewhat reluctantly, slowed down, until it matched the steady pitter patter of the rain, landing on the small yellow car.

The next few weeks flew by. Case after case landed on Emma's desk, giving her barely any time to spend with her daughter, let alone Casey. However the redhead didn't give up, visiting the precinct daily, bringing coffee or snacks, while trying to squeeze five minutes out of the blonde detective. But Emma cared a lot about her job, and although she really wanted to stop and talk, she was determined to finish up on all her active cases, before the weekend, so she could finally spend some quality time with her daughter.

Thursday afternoon, Casey walked through the double doors, yet again. However this time she looked straight past Emma and barged into the captain's office. An hour later, after some raised voices from both the ADA and the captain, Casey stormed back into the squad room. Turning to face Stabler, she leant down and whispered something in his ear, before nearly running out of the building, leaving Elliot wide eyed. Before anyone had the chance to ask what was going on, Captain called all 5 detectives into his office and ordered them to shut the door.

"What is said in this room stays in this room, until the necessary time I allow, got it?" All the detectives nodded eagerly.

"A local precinct, out in Boston, arrested a man on a DUI. It was a routine arrest, until the officers on duty found a huge stash of of illegal birth certificates on his backseat. Daniels, the DUI, along with 1 other unidentified male and an unidentified female are running an illegal adoption agency, using kidnapped babies and illegal documents. We have recently had word that Daniels was a CI and was on the way to hand over the documents to his contact, after having a few drinks. But before we could interview Daniels, he was found dead in his cell. ME Warner completed the autopsy and his murder was no accident. We believe that the male and female, known to Daniels as Lucas and Katie, found out that he was a CI and shut him up. But we can't prove it. Hell we don't even know who these two are. All we know is that they pick up couples at a classy bar, here in Manhattan, so we have been asked by the commissioner to run this case."

Captain explained. After taking a deep breath and a glance around the room, he continued;

"The thing is nobody knew about Daniels being a CI apart from his contact, and his contact's boss. These people were big players, so they didn't want to risk anything. After much consideration, the chief and myself have assigned each of you, as part of an undercover scheme, to infiltrate the operation and close it down."

The five detectives nodded, once again, awaiting their instructions.

"Munch, you will be holding down the fort here, interviewing other suspects, getting information, to pass onto those undercover. Fin you will be on surveillance and back up, keeping an eye out for trouble." Fin and Munch agreed on information, before the attention turned back to the captain

"Swan and Stabler will be going undercover as a married couple, who unfortunately can't have children. You two will try and get Lucas and Katie to try and set up an adoption. Once you have custody of the child and the paperwork is finished we can bring them in."

Benson and Stabler both jumped forward, shouting at the same time;

"But Captain, me and El always work together."

"How is Swan supposed to handle a full blown undercover op after being here for all of five minutes?" Captain shook his head.

"Believe me Novak isn't happy about this either. But Swan has quite easily demonstrated how she can get people to open up and how she can work technology. We need that in case, for whatever reason, access to back here fails or the plan goes wrong. Stabler will be there to guide Swan if need be." Captain argued, pointedly glaring at Benson and Stabler.

"Oh that's what Novak meant!" Stabler sighed, looking slightly amused.

"What?" Munch asked, intrigued.

"She came storming over to me and told me to make sure _**she**_ made it out unharmed, or she would have my balls in a blender, before i could say baseball."

"What?" Emma almost shrieked.

"Novak is one of the best players on the DA's office baseball team." Munch explained. Fin glared at Munch, telling him to be quiet, before turning to Emma.

"Obviously she doesn't want you to be harmed Swan."

"No she doesn't. She stood there for nearly the whole hour telling me to send someone else in with Stabler." Captain said, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment.

"Anyway we will discuss further details after your weekends off." He finished, dismissing them.

"Oh and Swan." Emma stopped and after everyone else left he muttered;

"Novak will still be in her office for a while." Emma blushed beet red and quickly took off, after the beautiful and mysterious ADA.

* * *

OUAT / SVU

* * *

Three years ago, Emma had run after the ADA, but now as she ran into the SVU squad room, she was running away from her.

"Emma, what are you doing here? I thought it was your week off." Captain questioned. Emma ignored the question and let her eyes scan the room. Fin, Olivia, Captain, Elliot, her soon-to-be old desk. Ah Elliot.

Emma ran over to the older detective and punched him squarely in the jaw, sending him into the desk behind him. Then she turned to Fin, and embraced him tightly. After a shocked sigh, Fin hugged her back.

"I love you Fin, don't ever forget that. Tell Munch I said goodbye."

"Baby girl what's going on?" He asked, pulling back. Emma simply shook her head and turned to Captain, who was staring at her angrily and maybe a little confused.

"Thank you Don. For everything." She croaked, trying not to let her tears fall. Quickly grabbing a photo frame from her desk, she dashed from the building, getting into her bug and driving back to her condo. All the while clutching the picture close to her chest.

"I'll miss you guys." She whispered, looking down at the smiling faces in the photo. It was a group shot of the SVU squad, Casey and Eve, huddled together in the squad room, for Emma's birthday.

Quickly drying her eyes, Emma ran up the stairs to their large apartment and quietly opened the door, shutting it behind her.

"Emma!" Casey called, obviously still crying. Emma ignored her and ran into their bedroom. Their bed, their furniture, their photos, their trinkets. Emma was about to throw up.

"Emma please" Casey begged, stumbling in after Emma, who was packing her clothes and valuables into a suitcase.

"Case please just leave me alone."

"Please Em, after everything, please give me a chance." Emma shook her head. She had finished packing her things, so she brushed past Casey and headed into Eve's bedroom, where she began to pack again.

"Emma, please if not for me than for Eve." Emma snapped, whirling round to face her wife.

"For Eve? For fuck sakes Casey, she is nine years old. How the hell am I supposed to explain to her that she has to move out of her house and start a whole new life, because her mama couldn't keep her legs crossed?" Casey immediately shrunk in shame.

"It was one stupid mistake Em. Please forgive me."

"Maybe I could Case, if you had just come to me and told me, instead of lying for 3 months, maybe I could if it wasn't for the fact it was with one of both of our best friends and that he was a he. And maybe, just maybe, I would have gotten over it and we could have moved on, if it wasn't for the fact you got knocked up!" Emma growled. Collecting all of Eve's bags and her suitcase, Emma marched towards the door.

"I'm picking Eve up from school, then i'm leaving town. I hope you and your baby have a nice life, Counsellor." Emma slammed the door behind her and ran back to her car, throwing everything in the hood and sitting in the drivers seat. Then she began to sob hysterically. Emma Swan was heartbroken. Once again.

* * *

OUAT / SVU

* * *

"Come in." Casey called. Emma wiped her clammy hands down her jeans, then slowly pushed open the office door and stepped inside.

"Emma."

"Casey." Emma nodded, walking over to the large wooden desk, which was covered in paperwork.

"I'm sorry Emma. About earlier, well all week really."

"Case I don't under…"

"For making a scene. I'm guessing Elliot told you what I said and after captain explained the situation, you probably understand what i meant. And I know i have been pestering you all week, while you were trying to work. I must have looked so pathetic. It's just every time I walked into the precinct I swore to myself I would ask you out and every time I couldn't find the courage to do so." Casey interrupted, wiping away her unshed tears. Emma sighed and walked around the desk, until she was stood directly in front of Casey.

"It's okay. Casey look at me. It's okay, you don't need to be sorry." Emma crouched down.

"To be honest, I don't care you were around all week. I liked you being there. It's just I wanted to get as much work done as possible, so I could have all weekend free to spend time with Eve. And with you there I was rather distracted." Emma said, motioning to Casey up and down. Casey smiled and grabbed Emma's hand.

"And first I would use cute, rather than pathetic and second even if you did ask me out, I don't know whether or not I would have agreed." Casey let go of Emma's hand and looked at the floor. "No Case listen. I like you, I do and I would love to be able to just say yes right this second. But there are three things stopping me."

"Like what?" Casey asked, her eyes wide with hope.

"Well there is Eve. We both know she loves you already and she keeps asking me whether or not I was going to kiss the pretty one mommy likes. But I can't just jump into a relationship, where my baby girl could get hurt. She is the most important thing in this world to me and her happiness is my main priority. The second is work. I don't know what the rules are about dating in the workplace or anything and I didn't want to mess things up. And third, well let's just say that so far in my life every time i'm even a little happy, something happens and I'm left heartbroken. Normally I run. Before I get too close to anyone, I move on. It's just what I always do. But with this job and these people and you. Even Eve is making friends at school and settling into a home. It's just amazing, but also terrifying because i know something will happen to wreck things. I just don't want to be left heartbroken again." Emma finished, crying herself now.

Casey leaned forward and kissed Emma chastely on the lips. Emma opened her mouth, pushing her tongue against Casey's still closed lips, effectively pushing them open for Emma to explore. Both women heard quiet moans, but neither was sure who was making them. Emma was wrapped up in the soft lips and the adventurous tongue of the ADA, while Casey's weakness was the taste of Emma's tongue; cinnamon and chocolate. Somehow Casey ended up on the edge of her desk, Emma in between her legs, kissing the ADA on her mouth or along the column of her pale and freckled neck. Neither women heard the repeated knock at the door, or the calls that followed. Or even the door being opened and the collective gasp of the spectators. What they did hear, however, was the loud noise of someone clearing their throats and someone trying, but failing to hold back a snicker.

"Counsellor, do you mind?" Liz Donnelly asked, smirking.

"That's my boss." Casey whispered. Emma jumped backwards, pulling Casey off the desk in the progress. Casey and Emma turned to face two blonde women, Captain, Fin, Olivia, Elliot and another older man.

"Detective Swan, I don't believe we have met. I'm bureau chief ADA Liz Donnelly, Casey's boss." The older blonde woman said.

"ADA Alex Cabot" The younger blonde woman introduced.

"I used to be SVU's ADA, now I work over at homicide." Emma nodded, politely.

"And I'm Lieutenant Ed Tucker, IAB." The older man said, his face blank as usual. Both Casey and Emma shifted nervously.

"Don't worry I will deal with this… situation, but not today."

"Right well, we need both of you to come with us. The undercover op starts now." Captain said, gesturing towards the door.

"But what about Eve? I haven't arranged anything and Sarah is on holiday this weekend. I can't start yet." Emma said frantically.

"You have to Swan. We have had information that Lucas and Katie are hitting the bar tonight. We need time to prep you and set everything up." Captain replied.

"But what about Eve?"

"She will have to go into temporary foster care." Tucker ordered.

"No!" Emma stated firmly.

"No Eve isn't going into foster care." Casey agreed.

"Because she will stay with me." Everyone turned to look at the redhead ADA, in shock.

"Casey I know everything just happened, and I'm extremely grateful but do you know how to look after a 6 year old? Especially a clingy one." Emma asked, taking Casey's hand in hers.

"Don't you trust me?" Casey barked, pulling away from Emma.

"Case you know I do. It's just Eve is used to me or Sarah and we both know she loves you already, but it's much different spending two hours with her, then looking after her for a whole weekend. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Em, I really do. I have two younger brothers, I know how to look after kids and you said it yourself Eve loves me."

"Thanks Casey. It really means alot to me. Can I have like twenty minutes at least, so I can fill Casey in and say goodbye to Eve?" Captain nodded and Emma grabbed Casey's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Isn't Eve at school?" Casey asked, climbing into Emma's bug.

"Yep but she finishes in like ten minutes. So that gives me enough time to fill you in on her routine and maybe a small makeout session." Emma replied, giving a cheeky wink. Casey slapped her arm playfully and after Emma had explained Eve's general routine, they pulled up outside Eve's school and queued up, with all the other parents.

"Hey Case!" A black woman greeted.

"Hey Melinda."

"I didn't know you had kids Casey."

"I don't we are waiting for Emma's daughter." Casey explained.

"Emma, as in Emma Swan?" Melinda asked. Emma nodded, stepping forward.

"I'm Melinda Warner…"

"The M.E?" Emma realised, having never met the woman, only hearing about her.

"Yep that's me. I have been hearing great things about you detective." Emma blushed.

"Well anyway, I better get going my daughter is over there." Melinda said, kissing Casey on the cheek and shaking Emma's hand.

"Bye Mel." Casey called.

"Mommy!" Eve called, gaining the attention of Emma and Casey.

"Evie bean!" Emma shouted back, scooping her daughter into her arms.

"Mommy is that Casey?" Eve whispered. Emma nodded and Eve nearly jumped into Casey's arms.

"Casey! I haven't seen you in ages." Casey chuckled, putting Eve back onto the floor.

"Baby we need to pop home and you need to pack some stuff okay." Emma began.

"Are we moving again mommy?" Eve whispered, staring at the floor.

"No baby." Eve looked back up at her mom.

"You are having a sleepover at Casey's." Emma finished. Eve beamed, jumping up and down.

"You coming too mommy?"

"Eve, mommy has to do some important work stuff, so is it okay if it's just me, you and my cat this weekend?" Casey asked, kneeling down. Eve looked at Emma, then back to Casey, then nodded enthusiastically.

"You have a cat?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Yep her name is Maya. I loved girls meets world when I had her." Eve stopped suddenly and turned to Casey.

"Your cat is called Maya?" She asked. Casey nodded confused. Emma grinned.

"My name is Eve Maya Swan."

"That's so cool!" Eve grinned.

"It is so cool!" Casey agreed. Once Eve was busy packing her favourite dolls and teddies, Emma showed Casey around the condo.

"It's not much."

"Emma it's beautiful." Casey gasped, taking in the cozy rooms.

"It's feels like a home, not just a place to live in." Casey admitted out loud. Emma smiled and crept behind Casey, while she wasn't paying attention and hugged her tight.

"Emma! You scared me." Emma burst out laughing, enjoying the feeling of Casey in her arms.

"Em I'm scared." Casey whispered.

"I'm sorry I won't creep up on you again."

"No I'm scared about you getting hurt. You know, undercover." She replied, turning around in Emma's arms.

"Case listen to me. Everything is going to be fine."

"But these people are dangerous Emma. They killed Daniels, so what makes you think they won't kill you too? I don't know if I would be able to cope knowing i never get to see you again. Knowing that we never got to be together properly." Emma wiped away Casey's tears and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Do you have a middle name?" Emma asked suddenly. Casey raised an eyebrow, but shook her head.

"Okay just checking. Casey Novak will you be my girlfriend?" Emma asked, pulling Casey even closer to her. Casey gasped in surprise.

"Seriously?" Emma nodded.

"Yes!" Casey squealed, kissing Emma once more.

"Mommy you kissing Casey." Eve stated, walking into the living room. The couple sprung apart.

"I'm sorry baby." Emma started, picking Eve up.

"We kiss you too." Then both Emma and Casey peppered Eve's little face in kisses.

"Mommy. Casey. Stop!" Eve shrieked in between fits of giggles. Just then both Emma's and Casey's phones began to ring.

"Hello." They said in unison. After a few minutes both women put their phones away.

"Captain." Emma said, picking Eve back up.

"Donnelly." Casey replied.

"Evie bean, remember how Casey said I have some important work stuff to do?" Eve nodded.

"Well I have to go now baby. Casey is going to take you back to her place okay?" Eve nodded again, clinging tightly to her mother.

"Will you be a good girl?" Eve nodded again, clearly refusing to speak.

"Come on the Eve, we have to go meet Maya remember?" Casey reminded cheerfully, although she was begging Emma not to go, inside her head. Eve suddenly cheered up, kissing Emma, then jumping off her lap and running back to her bedroom, to retrieve her bags.

"I'll miss you." Casey mumbled.

"Me too. Just have fun with Eve and I'll be back before you know it." Emma replied, trying to be the brave one. Casey nodded, hugged her once more, then ran after Eve, to help with the bags. Emma took a quick look around her apartment, before dashing into her bedroom and packing some basic essentials, nothing that anyone could trace back to Emma Swan and then met Casey and Eve at the front door.

"Goodbye Evie bean." Emma said, giving her daughter one more cuddle.

"Bye mommy." While Casey and Eve was packing Eve's and Emma's bags into her bug, Emma locked up her front door and handed the keys to Casey, who accepted them with a nod.

"I will drop you off at your place, but I won't come in." Emma told Casey.

"I just remembered. The last time I drove you to your apartment I said you were my favourite ADA.." Emma laughed.

"And you said I was probably the most gorgeous in the DA's office." Casey reminded.

"You heard that huh?" Emma flushed. Casey nodded, beaming.

"Anyway. Now I have met your boss and your predecessor, I have to question my decision." Casey slapped her arm playfully.

"Casey no hit mommy!" Eve demanded, with her cute angry face.

"Casey was only playing baby." Emma informed.

"I'm sorry Emma." Casey said, sticking her tongue out at Eve. Eve did it back and Emma couldn't help but smile at the family type situation. Emma also couldn't stop the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach from looming, reminding her that she was getting too happy and that she should run before something bad happens.

"It's okay to be happy Emma." Casey stated, squeezing her hand tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I couldn't upload last night, but my laptop crashed and I lost this chapter so I had to quickly re-write what I could remember of it and after editing and etc, I decided I would just upload today instead. This chapter is shorter than the first three, but it is sort of a filler chapter before Emma and Casey spend some alone time together. ;) *winks* Anyway, thank you again to all the wonderful people who are reviewing, following and favoriting, or even just reading really. I cant wait to progress with this fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do! One more really quick note; I wont be uploading tomorrow as I have been put on a debate team at school and that is running until quite late.**_

 _ **So see you thursday :)**_

 _ **Alex xx**_

"Swan, nice of you to join us." Tucker mocked, as Emma walked into a luxurious apartment two blocks from the bar. Emma simply rolled her eyes and sat down next to Fin.

"Right so Fin, you will be stationed in the van outside the bar. Benson, you will pretend to be the housekeeper, but for now you will be stationed in the apartment facing the back exit of the bar. You will both be connected to Swan and Stabler's wires. Tucker will go into the bar ahead of anyone else and sit at a back table, keeping an eye out and I will be in the van with Fin. Stabler, Swan you have two hours to really get to know yours and each other's new personas and get ready. Donnelly and Cabot are back at the office with Munch, on call ready to retrieve information or warrants. Cabot also took the liberty of picking up some outfits for you two." Captain finished, pointing to the clothes bags lying on the bed.

Emma had a tight fitting, long, black v neck dress, with a long split up the side. For casual wear, Emma was given a pair of light wash jeans, a short summer dress, a tank, a large wool cardigan and an extremely oversized man's shirt, presumably to sleep in. Another bag revealed; a pair of black heels, a pair of sandals, a pair of ankle boots and various pieces of jewelry. After a closer look, Emma realised all of the items were designer and would have cost hundreds and hundreds of dollars.

"Oh before you do that Swan, can I have a word?" Captain asked, pointing towards the spare bedroom. After the door was closed behind them Captain began;

"Listen Swan I know it may be uncomfortable for you, but for this weekend you will have to pretend you are a couple. That means; holding hands, kissing, flirting, sharing a bed, occasional inappropriate touches, the works. Now I know you are with Casey and we will talk about that later, but you can't let that affect your job. This whole arrest will be based on evidence you and Stabler can secure, if you don't get anything these bastards will keep on kidnapping and selling babies. And possibly killing people. Just watch your back okay?" Captain concluded, tapping her arm briefly before leaving her alone in the spare bedroom.

After two minutes of staring into space, letting her brain run havoc, she re-entered the main bedroom, to find everybody, but Stabler gone.

"Right Swan, first things first. The new you." He said passing her a folder, a new driver's license and mobile phone. Emma Swan would become Victoria Lane, aged 26 married to Thomas Lane, 37.

"So we have been married for 3 years but we are infertile."

"Yep I have dodgy sperm and you have an inhospitable womb." Elliot interrupted.

"So when and where did we get married?" Emma asked.

"10th of May, and on a beach at sunrise in Miami."

"Wow okay." Emma said, shocked at such a corny wedding.

"What is my favourite food, colour, car, season, drink, sports, films and when is my birthday?" Elliot asked. Emma threw the folder down onto the bed and sat in the armchair.

"Most food but you have a soft spot for BBQ ribs, your favourite colour is blue like my eyes, your favourite car has to be something expensive, sporty but sophisticated, you love a cup of coffee, but you also like a glass or two of whiskey, you prefer soccer but you also watch basketball or boxing, you don't watch too much television but when you do, you love an original horror and your birthday is October 20th and you are 37." Emma finished, picking at her nails.

"Wow. You literally had the file for all of two minutes and you remembered all of that. Wait, I have a question that wasn't on the file. What do I do for work?"

"Well knowing the oh so original and unique ideas of this couple so far, you work for a very successful and expensive business, like accountancy. And you are high up, yet quite behind the scenes, which gives you the perfect cover if someone googles the company." Emma answered simply, leaving Elliot shocked, his mouth gaping wide open.

"Yeah actually. Jameson and Kaye ltd. I'm the manager of accounts." Emma smiled, proudly.

"So Vicki," Elliot began smirking at the new nickname.

"I have been wanting to ask you this question for a while now, and seeming we will be kissing and etc later, I may as well get everything out in the open. Why did you pick me, when Captain let you choose who interviewed Jackson?" Elliot asked, gathering up his clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

"I wanted to prove myself to you." Emma replied, standing up from the chair and walking over to the bed, gathering up her own belongings.

"Well you sure did that alright." Emma smiled and after heading into the other bathroom, pulled out her old phone. She wasn't supposed to bring it but she wanted to speak to her daughter. However before she could dial Casey's number, Elliot swung open the bathroom door and grabbed the phone from her hands.

"Don't." Elliot demanded, holding the phone away from her.

"I just wanted to…"

"Speak to your kid, yeah I get it. I really do."

"You have kids?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yeah five." He replied, walking back into the master bedroom.

"Wow. Married?" Elliot nodded.

"Kathy. Been together since high school."

"How does she feel about this?" Emma asked, nervously sitting down.

"Feel about what?"

"You being undercover. The dangers. Being away from her. With me." Elliot sat down next to Emma and grabbed her hand. It was a little awkward but Emma would have to get used to it.

"Kathy is used to it by now. At first she was panicking all the time. Wouldn't sleep until I got home. I had to remind her undercover is probably the same amount dangerous than every day on the job. It took a while but she cooled down. She still worries of course but not as much. And she once told me sometimes it was a nice break away from me. Apparently she can't cope with me around all the time."

"I don't see why." Emma joked. Elliot pushed her playfully and Emma fell off the edge of the bed.

Laughing Elliot helped her up and once Emma had regained her footing, shoved him hard, back onto the bed, but Elliot didn't let go and Emma fell with him.

"And the with you part. Kathy was terrible. Always asking me if i was sleeping with Liv. I told her no but she didn't believe me. She used to check my phone and laptop and ask questions all the time, constantly suspicious. Then one day she said Liv, who is godmother to my fifth kid, wasn't allowed to come by the house anymore and I snapped. We had a huge fight and it led to us getting divorced. I never told Liv about Kathy's warped ideas, but when she found out she transferred from SVU. We were so close, like family, so it hurt a lot. But she felt guilty, like she was the reason me and Kathy got divorced and I suppose she was, but it wasn't her fault. Me and Kathy got back together after that. She saw how much I missed Liv and told me to ask her to come back to SVU. They are now best friends. I told Kathy about you and she said she trusts me, and I didn't even tell her you were gay. Kathy learned the hard way how to trust me and I learned the hard way to make sure she felt loved enough to do so. What i'm trying to say Emma, is that you and your partner, whether that be Casey or someone else, will have fights over the job, there is no questioning that. But you both need to find a way to work through your problems, without learning the hard way like I did." Emma nodded and stood up.

"We better start getting ready Tom."

"Of course Vicki." He replied.

* * *

OUAT / SVU

* * *

"Mom!" Eve yelled, running over to her broken mother.

"What's wrong mom? Is everything okay? Is mama okay?" Eve asked in a hurry. For the age of 9, Eve was quite mature, especially when it came to her family.

"Everythings fine Evie bean." Emma said, trying her best to smile.

"Mom don't call me that, I'm not a little kid anymore." At this Emma did smile. It was a tiny twitch, but it was an improvement.

"Eve you are 9, that's still a little kid." Eve huffed and after saying goodbye to her friends, climbed into the passenger seat in the bug.

"Eve this is very important okay?" Emma asked, gaining the attention of the distracted little girl.

"Mom why is there loads of bags in the back?" Emma ignored Eve's question and cleared her throat, willing away tears.

"Well me and your mama had a argument and we have to go away for a little while."

"Like that time you worked a double shift instead of coming on holiday with us, so mama kicked you out and you had to stay at uncle Fin's for a weekend?" Eve asked. Emma shook her head.

"Me and your mama broke up Eve. We aren't together anymore."

"But you guys have to be together. You are my parents." Eve cried.

"We will always be your parents Eve. It's just me and mama can't be together anymore."

"Then why are we moving? We could get another house or mama could. What about your job and school and what about mama? We can't just move, like we used to. I have a life here." Eve sobbed, clinging to her mother, who was also crying.

"I have a life here too Eve. But everything got messed up and I need some time to sort myself out. I'm sorry Eve. You can call Mama anytime you like I promise, but right now we need to start moving." Emma opened up the small glovebox and pulled out a map.

"Close your eyes and point." Emma instructed Eve.

"Where did I land?" Eve asked, opening her eyes. Moving her little finger from the laminated sheet, Eve took a closer look at the map.

"Storybrooke." Eve read.

"Okay Storybrooke, here we come." Emma said, starting the car and pulling away from the curb.

"Mommy, is it mama's fault we are leaving?" Eve asked suddenly. _**YES!**_ Emma's mind was screaming. Taking a quick glance at Eve, and her hopeful expression Emma shook her head. Emma didn't want her daughter to think it was her fault but she didn't want Eve to think badly of her wife either.

Eventually love overpowered her and Emma decided to take the blame.

"So it's your fault?" Emma nodded slightly.

"Mom?"

"Yes Eve?" Emma asked, keeping her eye on the road.

"I hate you." Eve shouted, turning away from Emma.

"I hate me too." Emma whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks.

* * *

OUAT / SVU

* * *

Emma ran into the luxurious apartment, that had been her home for the past two weeks, alongside Elliot, and began to pack their bags. What they had anticipated to be a weekend long undercover scheme turned into two weeks of hell. Katie and Lucas George were not easy targets, but the pair of detectives secured enough evidence for an arrest, although not a smooth one and they finally got to go home. Elliot finished packing before Emma, so he did a quick walkthrough of the apartment, checking they had everything before grabbing his and Emma's bags and hauled them down to his car.

Over the two weeks, Alex Cabot, who seemed to have a very expensive taste, had done some more clothes shopping for them and was dropped off through their 'housekeeper' Olivia, which meant both Emma and Elliot had three more bags than they had started with.

"Ready?" Elliot asked, starting the car up.

"Yes!" Emma shouted, which made Elliot chuckle.

"I can't believe I get to see my daughter again." Emma said eagerly, absentmindedly rubbing her upper right arm, just below her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thrilled actually. Why do you ask?"

"You're rubbing it again." Elliot observed, gesturing towards Emma's arm.

"Oh." Emma said, pulling her hand back into her lap.

"Nobody told Casey or Eve about it." Elliot informed. Emma nodded.

"But you should." Emma nodded yet again. When they had communicated through Olivia, after they had to abandon their wires, that they had enough evidence, Alex Cabot secured a warrant for their arrest and Emma and Elliot, after meeting with the couple, exposed themselves as cops and tried to arrest them. However they managed to start running, until Elliot caught Katie, and Lucas pulled out a gun. Somehow the gun was fired and Emma was the one who got shot.

After being stitched up in the back of an ambulance, Emma and Elliot returned to their meeting place, to wait for a kidnapped child to be dropped off and to arrest the man doing the drop.

"We're here." Elliot announced, snapping Emma from her thoughts. Emma leaned forward and kissed Elliot on his cheek, then jumped out of the car, grabbing her bags on the way. After knocking on the door a few times, Emma stood not so patiently, before Casey opened her front door.

"Emma!" Casey shouted, running into her girlfriend's arms. Emma hugged her tightly, before pulling back long enough to give her a quick kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. Yesterday was really fun, at the debate thing, but I wish I would have had time to upload :( This chapter is also shorter than maybe the first three, but I wanted to start writing more of the Storybrooke, and meeting Regina parts, and I didn't want to cram it all into one chapter and rush it. See how I think of you guys ? ;) Warning; this chapter is rated M! And apologies in advance if it isnt so good, as I have never wrote any kind of smut before... Anyway I hope you enjoy, and thanks again to everybody reading and etc. I love you guys 3**_

 _ **Alex xx**_

"I missed you so much." Casey whispered, into the detective's neck. "

Me too. Case I'm so sorry. I said only a weekend and i was gone for two weeks. You shouldn't have had to look after my daughter for two weeks!" Emma rambled. Casey kissed her again.

"I promise it's fine. Captain explained how the case was difficult. Please come inside." Casey said, realising they were still on her doorstep. Once they were seated on Casey's sofa, Casey began again.

"Eve is at her friend Meg's house for tea. She will be back in a few hours. First I want to know everything about the case and then I can fill you in on what me and Eve have been up to." Casey ordered. Emma nodded and began to take off her expensive coat and designer jumper.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Casey asked, practically drawling over Emma's very nearly naked upper body. Emma pointed at the small scar on her arm, the stitches still visible.

"Emma what happened?" Casey shrieked, pulling her closer to wrap her in a bone crushing hug.

"Well we didn't make contact until Monday night, and even then they only chatted briefly with us. By Thursday they had visited the apartment and discussed they might know how to get a child and by the Tuesday afterwards, we enough evidence. But we had to discard the wires and the housekeeper only worked Thursdays through to Saturdays. So for two days Elliot and I played chess and stupid card games and he told me all about his kids and his wife and all the SVU stories, including your first day and how you pissed everyone off." Casey chuckled at this.

"And then we tried to arrest them and Lucas managed to get a gun. He aimed it at Elliot but it ricocheted off of a beam and hit me instead. The bullet didn't go through just cut the skin. I had to have 3 stitches and it will leave a scar, but nothing to worry about. I was lucky really." Emma finished explaining. She had since put her jumper back on, leaving her coat lying on the sofa.

"So what about you and Eve?" She asked, curiously.

"Well we settled into a nice routine. I would wake up at around six, and get myself ready, then run a bath. At half past seven, I would wake Eve up and put her in the bath and get her dressed. Next we would have breakfast and make sure we had all our things ready for school and work and then we would watch a little TV, before we caught a cab to the precinct. Eve would chat with Alex, while I got an update from Munch or Captain, then we would walk to school and drop Eve off. Then I would walk back to my office and do some work, anything that didn't involve your case and then Sarah would pick Eve up from school and take her back to your place and give her dinner. Then I would leave work at five, pick Eve up from your place and we would go to the park and have ice cream, before we got back to mine and did any homework, while I ate my dinner and then we would watch TV, before having the seven o'clock cup of cocoa, with cinnamon, and then Eve would have a quick wash in the sink and brush her teeth, before I put her to bed with a bedtime story. Then I would do the chores like wash clothes, clean the apartment, play with Maya and have a nice glass of wine, before I went to bed myself. The weekends would consist of lie-ins, sofa and film days, going shopping or playing at the park and Eve playing with Maya or her friends."

Emma wiped away her tears and hugged Casey yet again.

"I can never thank you enough Casey." She whispered.

"Emma listen to me. I want a future with you and that means a future with Eve. Over these past two weeks I have come to learn so much about her, and I have come to care for her like she was my own daughter. I love her Emma, and taking care of her was a gift for me." Casey replied, wiping away Emma's tears.

"Did she miss me?" Emma asked, burying her face into Casey's shoulder.

"Very much. She asked about you every morning, every night, every conversation really. Your daughter is an amazing girl Emma, you should be very proud."

"I am proud of her." Emma defended.

"I meant of yourself. You raised her Emma, which means she got her amazingness from you."

"Thanks I guess."

"Why aren't you proud of yourself?" Casey asked.

"Because all of Eve's life we haven't been in the same city for more than 8 months. Everyone has told me that keep moving her around would cause problems, but I never listened. Am I a bad mom Casey?"

"How dare you think such a thing! You are a wonderful mother Emma and that little girl worships you. Every time we did something together, she would tell me stories about what she did with you over the years. You have done nothing but spoil that girl, with love and affection and not to mention presents. That girl has everything Emma. Moving around a lot is something that is not advised for young children, but look at Eve, she is amazing. I have been lucky to spend so much time with her."

Emma turned to her girlfriend and draped her arms around her neck, while swinging her leg over, so she was straddling the red-head. Casey moaned quietly, as Emma ducked her head down to kiss along the column of her neck, while Casey grabbed Emma's ass through her tight jeans.

"Emma are you sure?" Casey whispered. Emma mumbled something slightly similar to 'yes', while she began to unbutton her girlfriend's shirt, still kissing along her neck, leaving love bites.

"No marks I have court." She warned, but Emma simply carried on, replying;

"Too late." Casey groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry." Emma whispered, kissing Casey's lips once more. Casey bit down on Emma's bottom lip, as she flipped them over, so she was now straddling Emma.

"My turn." Casey smirked. Emma smiled, pushing the shirt off of Casey's shoulders, and unclasping the purple bra, revealing two perky breasts. Emma ducked forward, capturing a dusty pink nipple in her mouth, sucking and biting, before giving the same attention to it twin.

"Em….more….please." Casey groaned, grabbing Emma's hand and guiding it to the waistband of her suit skirt. Emma, always obedient, pushed Casey until she was lying flat on her back and climbed on top of her, capturing her lips once more.

"Emma please!" Casey shouted, as Emma slowly rubbed up and down her sides and stomach. Grinning, Emma removed Casey's skirt, soon followed by her matching purple panties. Emma leaned forward, until she was inches from Casey's hot wet pussy, and blew gently. Casey moaned, clamping her legs together slightly, trying but failing to feel some much needed friction.

Emma chuckled, pushing them apart again, and tentatively licked from her sopping cunt, all the way up to her throbbing clit. Casey screamed, arching her lower body towards Emma's face.

"Patience." Emma scolded, taking another more adventurous taste. After a few more quick, rough swipes, Casey was begging for release, so Emma puckered her tongue a little and pushed it forward, until it was just inside Casey's pussy.

"Emma! Please fuck me….fuck me now Em. Please!" Emma nodded, her nose bumping against the protruding numb, causing Casey to cry out again.

"You're so wet." Emma observed, lapping at the warm juices. After stiffening her tongue, again, she pushed inside, Casey's tight channel relaxing after a short while, from the sudden invasion. Casey hips were meeting Emma's thrusts time after time, until after a short;

"Em, oh god….I'm..shit" Casey was bucking uncontrollably, the orgasm rippling through her body, until after the waves had calmed, she was still.

Emma gave one last small kiss to her sensitive clit, before Casey grabbed Emma's hair and pulled her up her sweaty body, to give her a passionate kiss.

"Wow!" Casey muttered, against Emma's swollen and very wet lips.

"I thought I could make a girl scream." Emma just chuckled, before she rolled off the couch and sat, crossed legged, on the hardwood floor.

"Emma, are you okay?" Casey asked, pulling a throw blanket, from the back of the couch, over her naked body. Emma nodded, but remained staring into space.

"Emma?" Emma slowly turned around to face her ADA girlfriend.

"Eve will be back soon. Why don't we shower?" Casey suggested, obviously concerned from Emma's sudden change of attitude. Emma nodded once more, before she followed Casey to the private bathroom, locked the door, pulled off her clothes, and got into the shower, under the lukewarm spray. Then as sobs convulsed her body, she leant against the tiled shower wall, images flashing in her mind.

" _No, please no. Stop. Please I'll do anything. Just please let me go. Noooo!" Emma had screamed, but the huge, pot-bellied man had just laughed._

" _No wonder you are gay. Probably never had a real man. I'll show you what you are missing out on sweetheart, don't worry." Then suddenly he thrust into her, causing a blood boiling scream to come from the fiftteen year old blonde. The homes had never been this bad before._

 _Most of them just returned her, after a while, but there was some which starved her, beat her and made her do the filthiest chores, but never ever had it been this bad. Once he had finished, he left Emma's room, telling her to clean herself up before someone saw. She had climbed into the tiny grubby shower and scrubbed at her skin, until it was sore and bloody, trying to feel clean once more. It didn't work._

 _After getting dressed, into her second hand jogging pants and an oversized sweater, Emma put her little amount of possessions; a photo of her and her one and only friend Lily, a teddy bear she won at school for her creative writing, a battered copy of Snow White, some random bits of clothing, a borrowed toothbrush, her big, black framed glasses, a chocolate bar she had found on the street and was saving, a single playing card which had a number of her social worker on the back, a pencil, an old plain envelope and a blanket with the word Emma knitted into it, which was the only thing she had from her biological parents, before they dumped her on the side of the road, into a plastic carry bag and ran._

"Emma?" Casey called, for the third time. There was no response.

"Emma I'm coming in!" She called, before she hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. There she found Emma, towel drying her hair, dressed in her infamous red leather jacket, leggings and a long sleeved plaid cotton shirt.

"Are you okay? I was calling for you, but you didn't reply." Emma lifted her head slightly.

"Sorry Case, I must not have heard you over the shower. I'm ready now." Casey didn't notice the wobble in her voice, or the red rings around her eyes, signalling she had been crying.

"Meg's mom just text me to say they are on the way over now." Casey informed, leading Emma back downstairs. Emma nodded, smirking a little at the sofa, which by the looks of it, had just been cleaned. The detective followed her girlfriend into the kitchen, sitting down on a high stool, leaning her arms on the breakfast bar.

"Is this your first time in New York?" Casey asked, handing Emma a bottle of beer.

"No actually. I lived around here for like a week or so, years before Eve was born."

"So am I your first girlfriend in New York then?" The redhead asked, teasingly.

"Nope." Emma grinned.

"Spill!" Casey demanded, mocking being hurt.

"I dated a girl, before I got the interview at SVU actually. She was a bartender. We had one date."

"How come?"

"She wasn't my type." Emma whispered.

"So what exactly is your type, detective?" Casey quizzed playfully.

"Well this is why, at first, that I was shocked I found you so attractive. I mean you are gorgeous, but normally I go for someone shorter, curvier, brunette and very feminine." Casey looked down at herself, then to the sports posters that decorated the room and the bottle of beer she was drinking from.

"Oh."

"Casey." Emma sighed, standing up and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"I said I normally go for women like that. But with you, you are the complete opposite to my usual taste, yet I still find you gorgeous and I still want you to be my girlfriend. You said before you wanted a future with me and I want a future with you too Casey Novak."

"Move in with me!" Casey suddenly declared. Emma pulled back, shock written across her features. Casey was beaming widely, as if the idea was the most obvious.

"Or if you don't want Eve to move again, let me move in with you." Emma's mouth opened and closed, but no sound was coming out. Suddenly the doorbell rang and the chatter of two little girls could be heard.

"Wait here." Casey instructed, walking over to the front door and swinging it open.

"Hey Evie." She greeted, picking her up and giving her a cuddle.

"Casey I had so much fun! I missed you too." Eve chirped, waving goodbye to her friend and her mother. Casey shut the door and carried Eve into the living room and put her down on the floor.

"Do you know when mommy is coming home yet?" Eve asked, sitting on the floor, playing with Maya.

Casey struggled to hid a grin and Emma waited patiently in the kitchen, listening intently.

"Yes I do actually." Casey nearly whispered. Eve jumped up and into Casey's lap.

"When is mommy coming home Casey?"

"Right now baby." Emma grinned, walking into the living room. Eve's little neck nearly snapped, she turned round so fast.

"Mommy!" Eve screamed, running at Emma as fast as she could. Emma scooped her up and held her close, kissing all over the little face.

"I missed you so much Evie bean." Emma cried, sitting on the sofa, Eve still on her lap.

"I missed mommy. Casey was fun, but she isn't mommy." Eve replied, stroking Emma's hair.

"Mommy loves Eve."

"Eve loves mommy." Emma smiled broadly, turning to give Casey a watery wink. Eve followed her mother's line of sight and smiled at Casey.

"Eve loves Casey." Eve whispered, but loud enough for both women to hear.

"Casey loves Eve too." Casey sniffed.

"Yes!" Emma suddenly shouted. Both Eve and Casey turned to stare at her.

"Yes you can move in with us." Emma explained. Casey gasped.

"Is that okay Eve, if Casey lives with us?" Eve nodded and kissed Emma.

"Are we a family now mommy?" She whispered, so Casey couldn't hear.

"Maybe. If everything works out alright." Emma replied. Eve nodded, again.

"I hope so anyway."


End file.
